


Kindling The Flames

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Camping AU, Easily Angered Seth, Fluff, Just something cute, Lovingly Patient Roman, M/M, Rolleigns rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: It wasn't Seth’s stupid idea to trek out into the wilderness with nothing but canvas material to sleep under and hotdogs to munch on for an entire weekend.The things he did for his ridiculously handsome and stupidly optimistic boyfriend.





	Kindling The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this other than that I just wanted to write angry pouty Seth, who gives up much too easily, and patiently understanding Roman. 
> 
> Also, i love fluff!

“When will you admit you have no clue what you're doing?” Roman glanced up from his position next to the unyielding wood logs and crunchy dead pine needles to the annoyed pout and squinty brown eyes of his boyfriend. He was trying to remain positive about their increasingly desperate situation, but Seth was not making it any better by standing around and complaining.

“Look, we don't have much of a choice right now. If I can't get this fire started, you're going to suffer through cold hotdogs for dinner. I, for one, want to be able to roast them over a crackling fire. Don't you?” The reluctant smaller man grumbled under his breath, hand coming to rub through his thickening beard, before squatting down next to him and examining the fire pit.

“Well, why won't it catch? We have wood that's dry. We have dead stuff. It should light right up.” Roman clicked the lighter he brought again, trying to coax the pine needles into accepting the tiny flame, Seth watching with hopeful eyes. When it failed to even smoke, the easily angered man threw his hands up and glared at the poor wood pile.

“To hell with this stupid fire pit! Rom, maybe we can drive into town for dinner. This stupid fire isn't happening, man.” The Samoan rose from the ground, stretching out his tired and stiffened muscles and popping his spine, and turned to examine the pouty man.

He even had his frowny brows on. This was serious.

“Look, babe; the point of this weekend was to get away from society and from the city. You're always complaining about the traffic, the crowds, and the way the smog bothers you while you're training. I figured a couple days in the wilderness would do us some good.” Seth’s face crumpled at his words, brown eyes melting into something warm as he stepped closer, folding his body into his side as they both looked down at the pitiful attempt at a fire.

“I appreciate it, Rom. I swear.” He paused, a chuckle tumbling from his lips as he shook his head, hands gesturing to the wood.

“Y’know, the guys would probably drag us into the mud for being two manly men unable to start a measly fire in the woods while camping. Like, this is in our DNA, isn't it? Didn't man discover fire?” Roman chuckled too, pulling away to gather their abandoned jackets and handing one to Seth. It was true most people thought building fires was easy man work, but he'd known from previous experiences that building a fire was tiresome most of the time, even to the most experienced man.

And actually, his mom was the best at starting them anyway.

“Let's just forget about our failed attempt at being nature boys and decide what we're having for dinner. I'm thinking steak and potatoes?” Seth snorted, hand clapping his shoulder before accepting his jacket and slipping it on, eyes twinkling.

“Oh sure! And then we can rent some wood clubs and grunt at people for fun. Go and throw some iron in the gym.” He scratched at his chin again while Roman led them to the shiny vehicle parked nearby. 

“In all seriousness, though, I want some steak. You?” The pair climbed into the truck, key in the ignition and heat blasting through the cabin. Seth rubbed his arms to get warm, humming along to some song playing quietly on the radio while Roman pulled out of the spot and headed onto the backroads that led to town. 

“I’ll probably get some chicken dish; whatever they have really.” As they were pulling out onto the main roads, lights getting brighter as hey pass gas stations and fast food joints, Seth’s phone dinged. When he read the message, he laughed out loud and swatted his boyfriend’s arm.

“Man, Deano just texted asking if we got the fire going! How does he know these things?!” He turned to see Roman’s cheeks darken slightly, so he set down his phone from where he’d been typing out a text and prodded the man next to him.

“Well, I might have been telling Dean, before we left, that I was nervous about the trip because I had a history of being unable to start fires. In fact, Dean and I went camping once as a bro bonding thing, and he made fun of me for hours because I couldn’t start the fire. I can’t believe he texted you though. Ugh, I’m going to kill him when we get back.” Seth chuckle and leaned to press a kiss to a scruffy cheek, extremely pleased that this man was all his.

“Mmmm, well let’s get to dinner and then we’ll see about that fire again. Maybe I’ll have the magic touch?” Roman’s hearty laugh rang through the cabin, hand held out and brown eyes sparkling in mischief.

“Oh no! No no nonono no. We are NOT betting again! Last time I lost out big time!” The Samoan rolled his eyes and placed his hand back on the wheel. Last time they’d had a bet, Seth had wagered his tickets to some big concert because he had been so sure he had the right answer to a Jeopardy question.

Damn Roman admitted later he’d cheated, which lead to Seth not talking to him for a week.

“Ay, but I paid you back big time for that. Besides, we got to have a wonderful time the weekend of the concert. And I don’t remember you complaining so...” Seth grumbled under his breath, unable to deny what the man was saying but hating that he was right nonetheless.

“Yeah, well, I’m still not making that mistake again. I just want to try it out, since apparently you’re unable to. One of us has to be able to do something on this camping trip.” Roman shrugged, steering the truck into the parking lot of a nice 24-hour diner and cutting the engine.

“Okay, Captain CrossFit, just don’t forget how easily angered you get. I might have to send some videos to Deano while you attempt that.” Seth pouted at him from the passenger seat, eliciting a laugh from the other man.

“Whatever, lets just go eat, you overgrown child.” Roman beamed at him as they climbed out, coming over and slinging an arm around his shoulders, gentling a kiss to his temple.

“Yeah, but I’m your overgrown child, and you love me.” Seth snorted, sliding his hand into his boyfriend’s, and pulled him towards the warm lights and delightful smells. 

“And I’m your grouchy, easily angered, fitness-obsessed, dashingly handsome boyfriend that you love.” He puffed out his chest playfully, smiling when he received a soft chuckle for his efforts. 

“Sure, Seth. We’ll go with that, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this on my phone for a long while and finally got around to posting it. I hope you all like it!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated! Have a wonderful day and thank you for reading! Xx


End file.
